


Talk Like That

by Niimas



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Jacksepticeye/reader - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin/Reader - Freeform, Self-Insert, Skype Sex, Smut, jacksepticeye-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niimas/pseuds/Niimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You set up one night a week for this, how will he work you tonight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I said fuck plot, write smut.

 

 

Your mind was only on one thing, and that thing was late.

  
You grumbled, and tapped the keyboard impatiently. You had been waiting an entire week for this. How dare he be late!?

  
The screen lit up with a call message, Skype ringing wildly with the image of Jack plastered on your screen. Even in your annoyance, you clicked it within seconds, bringing his face on the screen.

  
"Sorry!" he said immediately, looking irritated. "The last video wouldn't fucking load and I wanted to have it finished before I could-"

  
"I'm not mad, just frustrated," you murmured, all irritation disappearing as soon as you saw his face.

  
His eyes lowered and he smirked slightly. "What, you couldn't wait five minutes?"

  
You glared, pouting at him and squirming. "Not fair, it was more than five minutes!" you whined, and his smirk grew.

  
"Are you wearing it?"

  
You moaned softly, once more becoming aware of the low vibration between your legs.

  
"Good girl." His voice dipped a few octaves, as he leaned forward in the chair. "I missed you."

  
You smiled despite the sudden charge in the air, knowing he missed you as much as you missed him. "I missed you, too. Now get to it."

  
He grinned, not really surprised by your eagerness anymore, and leaned forward even more, peeling his shirt of his back. He threw it off to the side. He wouldn't need it for a while. You stared at him, your fingers flexing in the need to run your hands down his chest.

  
"Your turn." He leaned back, his eyes predatory.

  
It always excited you to make him wait, even if he warned you not to. So you leaned back, lifting the shirt slowly up your stomach, bunching it along the center of your chest. "You never learn, huh? I think you like it when I tease you." You let the shirt pull above your breasts, and as they back settled from the bounce, his eyes followed them. Your nipples pebbled from the cold air and arousal, his eyes centered on them. "Yeah, you do."

  
You slipped one arm in and then the other, flinging your shirt off into the darkness of your room. Biting your lip, you raised your eyebrows at him. He smiled. "Why should I?"

  
You pouted, still biting your lip and reaching up to play with your nipple, tweaking it exactly the way you knew he liked to.

  
"Keep doing that."

  
You complied. Even with your stubborn streak, you loved listening to him give orders. He pushed back in the chair, standing up and pushing his boxers down. Green. Always a good choice with him.

  
You bit back a moan when his cock came into view, the slightly distorted pixels doing nothing to stop you from wanting to lick him up and down. You just didn't want him to get a big head...somewhere else.

  
He sat back down, angling the camera to keep him in full view. When he looked at you, it was like fire, setting your nerves alight. "Your turn."

  
You smiled, turning off the vibrations and setting it aside, standing up straight and easing the fabric off your hips, his favorite pair. "Dammit, I love those on you...turn around." You obeyed, sliding them down over your ass and slowly bending over toward the camera. "Fuck."

  
You smirked out of his sight, straightening up and controlling your face before turning back to him. "It's your night. Do you want me to doing anything for you?"

  
Jack smiled, and looked you up and down. "Put the vibe back on."

  
You grumbled, pouting jokingly at him, which turned into a gasp as the small green bullet vibrated to life. Your head fell back as Jack watched, his hand slowly reached down, stroking himself once, twice. "Play with your nipples again." You clenched your legs together to keep the vibe just where you needed it and ran your fingers over your breast, pulling at your nipples. "Hmm...just like that." Jack continued to stroke himself, rubbing his thumb over the pre-cum already dripping from his tip.

  
"You seem ready to go, too, Jackaboy..." you whispered, blood pounding in your ears, arching your back a little when your fingers twisted a little harder than intended. He scoffed, watching how your hips moved.

  
"I've been thinking about sinking my dick in you for a week now. I'm surprised I haven't cum in my hand yet." The accent came out strong in that sentence, and you moaned. His voice, his twisting of words were such a turn-on. You felt the seat becoming wet and normally you would worry about that, except for the part where it provided an excellent slide. "Fuck, you have no idea how much I want to be there right now. Seeing your pretty little mouth wrapped around me."

  
You licked your lips, already feeling the heavy weight of him on them.

  
He moaned, his hand moving faster. "I don't which I wanna watch more, those nipples, or the way your face looks as you touch yourself."

  
Your eyes slowly opened; you didn't even know when you had closed them. You watched as his hand tightened. "I don't think I'm lasting tonight, been too busy to take care of myself this week."

  
"I want to see you cum, Jack..." you whispered, focused on his hand, watching as his head disappeared inside his fist for a moment before moving his hand down. He was moving his hips up, head slowly falling back.

  
"I want you here. I want you on my lap, I want you under me, I want to be fucking you so hard all you know is my name."

  
You whined, your hips bucking harder, your fingers pinching now. "Please, I need something inside me..." you whispered, trailing off in a moan, which he echoed, his other hand reaching down to roll the skin of his balls.

  
"Spread for me and keep the vibe right where it is."

  
You obeyed, propping yourself back in the chair and opening your legs. You still felt the embarrassment you always did, but the way he groaned, the way his hand sped up made you feel better. "Fuck...you are so wet. I can see it from here..."

  
The vibe, in its different angle, sent wave after wave of pleasure through you, your hips unable to stop moving.

  
"Damn, I wish your legs were wrapped around me," he growled.

  
You watched through heavy lids when he twitched. You knew he was really close then, his thumb swiping over his slit every time he went up. "Give me a show." He was lost now, you knew. He was clearly unable to give concrete directions anymore, just wanting to see you cum for him.

  
Which you would gladly do.

  
You let your hips open fully, your fingers slipping through wetness to find yourself, slipping in easily with a moan. What you didn't admit was that your fingers were never enough even if you did take care of yourself. The only way to soothe the ache was with him, hard, powerful thrusts that would send you both over the edge. You pushed in one more finger, the vibrations sending you curling your toes. "Ohh..I'm close, you bucked your hips, stuttering in your movements.

  
"Then please cum." Jack's voice strained out, you could barely see him, but he'd abandoned any sense of care, his own legs spread wide.

  
You came just as his hand reached the top of his dick one more time, imagining it deep inside you. When the feeling broke, it was like a tidal wave, setting your body on fire again, coursing over you. Your legs shook, trying not to close them so he could watch, your mouth dropped open on a moan as he threw his own head back. The muscles standing out in his neck as he cursed, arching his back and curling inside himself when he came. You loved watching his face, the way his eyes squeezed shut. You knew he liked watching you come first, the feeling of you milking him driving him over.

  
You both breathed heavily for a moment, and you swallowed hard from your dry throat, a pang in your heart now as you watched him slowly get up and clean himself. You sat up after a few seconds, moving to the bathroom to wipe yourself down. When you came back, he was sitting there, waiting for you.

  
"I miss you." You put the blanket from the back of the chair and settled it under you, a sad tone to your voice.

  
"I know. I miss you, too. It's only one more week until you're here." He smiled, looking a little tired, "Then we won't have to worry about fuck dates."

  
You smiled, his sweetness and gentle smile lulling you like it always did.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed a partial trip into my dirty mind!


End file.
